mythriafandomcom-20200214-history
Skins
Player Skins in Mythria I cannot directly control what skin players wear due to the way minecraft works. I also cannot force players to wear a certain skin. However; Mythria is designed to be a game. In most games the creators have control over the artistic assets such as models and textures. In Mythria we have races, and these races are expected to look a certain way. The fun thing about this system is that you do have the the ability to design your own skin, and designing one that fits with what I, the creator deem required, will make the server a much more lore friendly place. When you see someone and go Oh! thats an Orc, without having to type a command. So because of this there will be a bonus to using a skin that fits the rules I state here, and a penalty for not. What do I get if I use an approved skin? By using an approved skin you will be placed in a permission group that will give some bonuses. First, you will be given a small favor boost to all favor gained. Second, you will be able to have actual RP interactions with the deities. What this means is, if you are not wearing and approved skin, you can still offer, and you can still play, but you will not be involved in any world story RP events. I know this sounds harsh, but If you want to RP, then please help the server's enviroment and make a skin that looks like your race. Races and Skin Requirements Human * Must have no features that a human woudnt ordinarily have (elf ears, tails, wings, etc) * Choice of clothing is up to preference but keep all themes with the time period and your enviroment in-game. Elf * Similar to human but must have elf ears if not covered by hair. Fae * Similar to both elf and human but instead of clothing fae wear leaves and plant life on their bodies. * Males and females both wear plant like clothing. Females tend to hide their upper bodies more. Saerki * Saerki are different between males and females. * Males are scaly all over and have fins on their arms and legs. * Females are scaly from the waist down. And human from the waist up. * Females do not cover their upper bodies in clothing. (Hair is allowed to cover the breasts) * Males and Females may wear a shell or some item found underwater to cover their frontal pelvic area. WIP General Skin Rules I am unsure if Minecraft itself has any skin rules but within their requirements, Mythria has a few Do's and Don'ts * Due to the lack of pixels and general image of the server. Attempted detail of Genitalia should be avoided. * Males should always have their front lower body covered. * Males and females can show chest, but in the case of females if a breast is going to be shown make it only 1, with some form of clothing attempting to cover both. * Backsides are allowed to be fully nude but please leave it at solid skin texture with no detailing. * Clothing choices must fit with race at all times. Variations are allowed for example, are you a fae that was raised by humans? it's okay to wear human clothing or a hybrid of the two.